Orange Girl in a Dark World
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: For Lizziefg. :D Daisy's home has been brutally wrecked by a fire, so Count Bleck offers to let her stay in Castle Bleck. Despite the darkness of the castle, the minions seem fun! However, there is this guy who looks a lot like Luigi...and he's got his eye on her!
1. Arrival

**Alright! Well, this is a request for Lizziefg! :) In this, Luigi and L are the same person. Oh and I may portray Mr. L slightly differently, since...well, _things _are gonna happen. :D I hope this first chapter is not too boring! I was just tryin to describe stuff, and get the introductions done. Review please, and enjoy!**

The afternoon air was nice and warm, despite the dark skies above a certain black castle.

Daisy smiled as she walked up the path to Castle Bleck, pulling a orange suitcase behind her. She glanced down at a slip of paper in her hand.

"This is it, I guess," she said to herself, and knocked on the door, waiting patiently.

A young man dressed in purple and yellow came to the door. He wore a black and white mask, covering every bit of his face except his mismatched eyes. They were quite striking, Daisy found.

"Are you Daisy?" he asked.

"Hi, yes, I'm Daisy Sarasa," Daisy greeted cheerfully. "Count Bleck has allowed me to come and stay in his castle for a week."

The man smiled. "Pleased to meet you. Master of Dimentions, Pleaser of Crowds, I am...Dimentio," he said.

He opened the door fully and Daisy pulled her suitcase in. The castle's walls were a jet black, no exceptions yet. She frowned slightly. This place really needed more colour.

"Daisy?" a deep, mysterious voice said from in front of her. She looked up to see a blue-skinned man dressed in a white suit and cape, smiling down at her, his bright orange eyes shining.

"You must be Count Bleck." Daisy said, extending her hand. "I'm Daisy,"

"Yes, Count Bleck welcomes you." the Count said, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. Daisy giggled.

"So, where do I stay?"

"Dimentio will take you to your room," the Count replied. Daisy looked over at the guy who had answered the door, who was standing casually near them. Dimentio.

"Sure. Thank you for letting me stay, Count Bleck," Daisy said, turning back to the Count.

"Call me Count," he said before teleporting away.

Daisy went up to Dimentio. "Well, the Count said you'd show me to my room."

Dimentio nodded wordlessly. He led the brunette down the black hallway. Daisy hadn't noticed that he had been levitating. That was cool.

"This is the bathroom, the training room, the living room and the kitchen." Dimentio said, pointing to the different doors. "Those last seven doors are the bedrooms."

He stopped and pointed to the doors on his left. "Up to down: O' Chunks, Mimi, the Count and Nastasia."

Then he pointed to the ones on his right. "Me, Mr. L and you. Got it?"

Daisy shrugged. "Sure."

She went to her door and opened it, turning to Dimentio. "Thanks for showing me around, Dimmy," she winked.

Dimentio narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that."

Daisy smirked and went into her room. She was surprised to find that the walls and floor weren't simply black like the rest. The walls were a light cream colour, and the floor was the colour of pine. A bed with white bedsheets and yellow blankets stood in the corner. Opposite it was a white dresser with a mirror. And beside that was a desk with an orange lamp.

"Cozy," she noted, taking her clothes out and putting them away. After finishing this, Daisy decided to explore the castle. Maybe meet everyone here, get herself acquainted.

Grinning to herself, she ran a hand through her brown hair and left the room. She headed to O' Chunks' room first and knocked on the door.

A tall, muscular bearded man with thick brown eyebrows opened the door. He wore a black and red shoes, dark, baggy pants, and a sleeveless top which was black with brown and red linings.

"Eh, who are you?" he asked quizzically, his voice gruff.

Daisy smiled and extended her hand. "Hi! I'm Daisy, and I'm going to be staying at Castle Bleck for a week. Pleased to meet you! Your name must be...O' Chunks, right?"

O' Chunks grinned. "It be a pleasure to meet ya too, lass! You're darn right, ah be O' Chunks!"

Daisy looked into his room and her eyes widened with amazement. O' Chunks' room seemed like a mini gym. Aside from his bed and closet, the whole room was filled with dumbbells and various exercise equipment. A treadmill was even in the corner.

"I see you're a sports fan," she commented.

O' Chunks' goofy grin grew wider and he beamed with pride. "Yup! Ah be the brawniest, strongest guy in this here castle!"

Daisy laughed. "I love sports too! Anyway, I gotta go meet the others now. We should train together someday,"

O' Chunks nodded curtly. "Alright, bye!"

Daisy walked over to the door beside O' Chunks' and knocked. A girl with green skin and darker green hair tied into two pigtails came to the door, her emerald eyes big. She wore a yellow dress with a red collar and white polka dots.

Her eyes looked Daisy up and down before she said, "You're Daisy, right?"

Daisy nodded. "Yup! I'm staying in Castle Bleck for a week and I'm meeting everyone here today,"

The girl smiled. "Oh! Well hi, I'm Mimi! I love to shop for dresses, annoy Dimentio, and surf the Internet!"

Daisy smiled at the girl and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Mimi's room was something out of a fairytale. The walls were pastel pink with white stripes, and the floor was made of white wood. Stuffed toys sat in every corner. Her bed was a canopy bed with white posts, white blankets and pink pillows. A white desk, similar to the one in Daisy's room, was opposite that. And beside that was a closet, probably full of dresses.

Mimi seemed like a hyper little girl who loved to have fun and was overly dramatic. "I'd love to hang out with you sometime!" Daisy said. "Okay, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Mimi waved to her new friend.

Daisy skipped the Count's room, figuring he'd be busy. She knocked on Nastasia's door.

A woman with blue skin, pink hair in a bun, wearing a white long-sleeved business shirt and greyish black pants came to the door, slightly flustered.

"Oh, um, you must be Daisy Sarasa. My name is Nastasia." she said.

"Hey," Daisy waved.

Nastasia's room was quite office-like. The walls were black, the floor was white and her bed was pure white. At the end of her bed was a white dresser. In the corner, there was a white desk and a waste paper basket, which was filled with crushed-up papers. The desk had piles of paper on it, along with an open laptop.

Nastasia adjusted her glasses. "Um, I'm sorry, but I am quite busy now. Come back later, 'k?"

"Sure thing, Nastasia," Daisy smiled. This woman seemed uptight, but not too much that Daisy disliked her.

She left Nastasia's room and went to Mr. L's room. His name made her think. It sounded so oddly familiar somehow.

She knocked on the door and waited. A man dressed in black pants and long-sleeved shirt came to the door. He wore a dark green hat with an inverted letter L on it, and a green bandana and black eye mask. But the thing about him that struck her the most was his moustache. It was identical to Luigi's.

His silver eyes shone with curiosity. "Who are you?"

Daisy smiled. "Hi, I'm Daisy Sarasa and I'll be staying here for a week," she said politely.

Mr. L's eyes twinkled with interest. "Oh? My name is Mr. L, and you can call me L, or The Green Thunder,"

Thunder. Daisy was beginning to think this was all extremely suspicious.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, shaking his silver-gloved hand. The walls of his room were black and green. Most of his stuff was. The bed had green sheets with black blankets. A black desk was beside it, cluttered with tools and various blueprints.

"Alright, I'd like to hang out sometime!" Daisy said, waving. "See ya, Mr. L!"

The black-clad man smirked and saluted back before closing the door.

Daisy headed to her room, thinking. Mr. L resembled Luigi so much. His accent, his appearance—it was all strange in a way.

That's when it hit her.

"Mr. L is Luigi!" she gasped, flopping onto her bed. "He's just...I dunno, weird! I don't like his new attitude."

She frowned at the ceiling, the gears in her head turning as she thought hard. How could Luigi have changed so much? He used to be shy and sweet; now he was confident and brave.

"Maybe he isn't Luigi after all... Ugh, but there's no other explanation! He looks exactly like Luigi!"

Daisy turned over onto her stomach and leaned over the side of her bed. She reached down into her open suitcase and retrieved a picture of Luigi. She compared L's and Luigi's figures carefully.

It was definitely him. And he had changed, no doubt. That very minute Daisy assigned herself a personal mission: get her Luigi back. She would turn Mr. L back into the plumber she loved so much.

Starting from dinner time today.


	2. Shopping

**Okay, well, I can honestly say this isn't very good :/ But I had to get something up here. It's been forever, and I don't like being in debt. XD Anyway hope you guys enjoy! The next chapter will probably be WAAAY more interesting so you can look forward to that :D**

"Daaaaaaaaaisy?" Mimi called from the door of Daisy's bedroom. "You in here?"

Daisy blinked and yawned, sitting up. She must have fallen asleep. "Yeah, I'm here," she replied, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

Mimi opened the door and peeked in. "Oh, hey. Dinner's ready."

"Be there in a minute." Daisy told the green-skinned girl. She quickly changed her shirt and followed Mimi through the long, windy hallways into the castle dining room.

Count Bleck was sitting at his place at the table quietly. O' Chunks was there, as was Dimentio and Mr. L.

"What'll we be having for dinner?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Baked cheese rice!" Mr. L exclaimed happily.

A few minutes later, a plate of baked cheese rice appeared in front of each person. Nastasia walked out of the kitchen and took her place. "Eat,"

Daisy picked up her spoon and slowly scooped up some of the delicious rice with cheese. Its warm and flavorful taste in her mouth was simply perfection.

O' Chunks and Mr. L, on the other hand, were both devouring the food at top speed hungrily, making many random and weird noises. Daisy raised her eyebrow and stared at them before exchanging a slightly disgusted glance with Nastasia.

"Will you please keep it down, boys? We have a guest at the table," Nastasia reminded, taking a bite of her rice.

O' Chunks quickly quietened down. "Sorry lass," he apologised.

"Mmhmm," Mr. L said with a full mouth. Nastasia sighed and resumed her eating.

Daisy soon finished her plate of rice. "Here, let Count Bleck help you," the Count stated kindly, teleporting Daisy's plate away.

"Ooh, thanks Count," Daisy smiled and headed to her room. Just then, she was stopped by Mimi.

"Hey Daisy, I was wondering...would you wanna go shopping with me and Dimmy?" Mimi asked brightly.

"Sure," Daisy replied.

"Okay, we'll be waiting at the door! See ya!" The green-haired girl snapped her fingers and teleported away. A smile played on Daisy's lips as she hurried to her bedroom. She put on a pair of jeans, threw on a tangerine hoodie, grabbed her wallet and raced off to meet Dimentio and Mimi.

* * *

Mr. L lay upside down on his bed, his head hanging off the edge. His hat had fallen down to the floor and his brown bangs dangled downward.

_That Daisy girl seems so familiar somehow...but I don't think I've ever met her. Heh, she's cute, and really nice too...wait, what am I saying?_

"I haven't even had a proper conversation with her and I'm already fantasising about her," Mr. L shook his head.

He chuckled softly and turned over onto his stomach, pushing himself up with his elbows. "I hope she won't mind me dropping by in the next few days. Not that I can't, considering that I live here..."

The masked man laughed at his own joke. "I wonder how Dim's reacting to this?"

* * *

"This. Is. The. Underwhere."

Dimentio said those words to himself for the thirty-second time in an hour. He had been waiting outside this clothing shop for what seemed like a million years, having to hold all of Mimi's and Daisy's bags.

The people in the department store began decreasing as time went by. Dimentio was getting worried.

Mimi had bought about seven whole bags of clothes and accessories already, while Daisy had about four. Dimentio didn't think anyone could even wear that many clothes. He was tired and hungry.

Meanwhile, Mimi was trying out a new dress. It was sleeveless, silk and navy blue with silver glitter down the edge. It came with dark blue heels and a stunning silver bracelet. She loved it so much she planned to buy three sets.

Daisy wasn't really one for dresses. In fact, she much preferred simple things, like pants and shirts. Her cyan blue orbs twinkled with indecision as she ran her hand through the fabrics. So far she had gotten a dark orange plaid shirt with brown pants, a maroon knee-length skirt, a beautiful brown coat and black boots.

"Hmmm...maybe that's enough shopping for today..." she murmured, smiling down at her basket of clothes.

"What!? You can NEVER have enough of shopping!" Mimi cried, suddenly appearing behind Daisy.

She blinked and shrugged. "Well, I don't really have anything else I wanna buy,"

"Aww..." Mimi pouted. "Okay, I'm nearly out of money anyway. Let's go! I'm sure Dimmy will be surprised, we only took like, ten minutes!"

"Correction: you took fifty-five." Dimentio said irritably when the girls were finally done. "It's late and the store is closing, we should—"

"OOH LOOK A 24 HOUR BRACELET STALL!" Mimi squealed and rushed towards the shop. Dimentio twitched a bit and glanced at Daisy.

"This could take a while," he sighed. The brunette giggled and walked behind him.

"Hey how does this look on me?" Mimi inquired, holding up her wrist. On it was a bracelet. It had red rubies on it that looked like rupees, was gold-tinted and sparkled like the surface of the ocean at sunset.

Daisy's cyan blue orbs twinkled with amazement. "Wow! That looks awesome Mimi, you should get it."

Dimentio, on the other hand, shook his head. "You'll get tired of it within a week, don't bother,"

Mimi glared at the jester. "Please Dimmy, you don't know anything about fashion!"

She scurried away to buy it. Dimentio groaned and covered his face. Daisy frowned.

"Dimentio, she was simply asking for your opinion on her appearance,"

"And I thought she looked weird. The bracelet is too big for her."

"Maybe so, but you should really learn to lighten up a bit." Daisy pouted and flicked Dimentio, who gasped.

"Ow—hey! You stupid fire flower!" he exclaimed and flicked her back.

The girl did the same and soon Dimentio was chasing her around the soon-to-be-closing mall. She laughed. "This is really fun Dimmy, we should do it again sometime!"

"NO!"

No matter how fast Dimentio flew he couldn't catch up to the athletic girl. After three times around the place, he stopped near a bench to catch his breath, and Daisy ended up bumping into him. "Oops!"

"There you guys are!" Mimi's voice rang out as she walked towards them crossly. "I've been looking everywhere for you two. C'mon, let's go!"

"Finally," Dimentio sighed.

"Don't forget jester boy, I've got six more days here." Daisy stuck her tongue out at Dimentio before running off with Mimi.

Dimentio groaned again. These were going to be the longest six days ever.


End file.
